Caroline meets Nik
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Instead of Damon and Stefan finding Caroline after she killed that guy at the carnival a certain hybrid found her.


I wrote this for Klarolineauweek.

Friday: canon-ish: Using tvd or TO as a jumping off point pre cannon but down the line fixes.

Klaus Mikaelson heard rumors that there was a doppelgänger in Mystic Falls he didn't trust anyone else to see if the rumor was true so he went himself. He blended into the town and heard that there was a carnival that night.

He was in the shadow of the trees when he sees this blonde teenager vamp up on the back of a truck bite this guys neck, stop pushes him back and jumps on top of him and finishes draining him.

He completely forgets about the doppelgänger when he sees this he needs to know who that is she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

 **xxx**

Caroline Forbes doesn't know what is going on. First she was in a car accident then someone named Katherine who looks exactly like her best friend Elena kills her and now she is craving blood plus she just killed a guy.

She's sitting on one side of the truck In front of the dead guy when she feels like someone is watching her but when she looks around nobody is there.

" Brava that was beautiful I haven't seen someone so hungry for blood since I undaggered my little brother Kol in 1821."

Caroline looks up from her misery and guilt and sees this extremely handsome guy who has an British accent and curly dark blonde hair and piercing blue green green eyes coming out of the shadows and looking right at her. " Excuse me do I know you?"

Klaus shakes his head she reminds him of himself when he turned. She has blood all over her mouth and chin. " I'm Niklaus Mikaelson you can call me Nik."

" Caroline Forbes you can just call me Caroline."

Klaus hears someone walking towards them he doesn't want to be seen yet " Caroline I need you to go into the bathroom and wait for me no questions just go."

Caroline's confused she doesn't know what is going on " Why should I listen to you I just met you?"

" You have to trust me love I will explain what is happening to you."

Caroline looks back at the dead guy " What about him I can't just leave him I killed him."

" I will take care of him just run I will catch up in a minute."

Caroline against her better judgement nods and runs off into the school.

 **Xxx**

Klaus compels someone to bury the body. He vamps to his car and picks something up and vamps off to find the blonde. Klaus finds her pacing in the bathroom " Finally what is happening, Why did I kill that guy, why am I craving blood?"

Klaus pulls out a ordinary ring with a blue stone on it he got from his car " Before I answer questions I need you to promise me you will always wear this ring if you want to live you have to wear this ring."

Caroline looks down at the ring " I have to wear this ring forever and I don't even get to choose the ring."

Klaus sighs she now reminds him of Rebekah who said the same thing when their mother gave them their daylight rings. " I will buy you a new ring tell me what you want."

Caroline nods " What is happening to me?"

Klaus brings her over to the sink and starts wiping the blood off her face " Your a vampire sweetheart and from the looks of it a brand new vampire do you remember who killed you?"

Caroline looks in the mirror and Veins appear under her eyes and fangs appear in her mouth Caroline throws her arms in the air " Why does this keep happening?"

Klaus holds her face up with a one of his finger " Look at me watch my face."

Veins appear under Klaus eyes fangs appear in his mouth. Caroline unconsciously reaches out and touches the veins under his eyes and the fangs. " Do exactly what I do."

Klaus takes a deep breath and the veins and fangs disappear. Caroline takes a breath and her vampire features disappear listening to Klaus voice is calming her down. " Now who killed you do you remember?"

" She said her name was Katherine but why did she looked exactly like my friend Elena."

Klaus sighs realizing that she doesn't know pretty much anything about the supernatural and now she is one. " Katerina killed you and they don't tell you anything do they sweetheart?"

Caroline whirls around and pins Klaus to the door with strength she didn't even know she had " Whoa how did I do that?"

Klaus would normally kill anyone in this situation but he finds her interesting. He also leaves her hand on his chest he likes her touching him. " Your stronger now because your a vampire your also faster and you can hear things miles away like people's heartbeat you also have an acute sense of smell. All your senses are heightened now I'm going to do you another favor don't drink animal blood some vampires do it's gross I will send you blood I get the sense hurting people is not your thing but you have to embrace being a vampire."

Klaus hears footsteps coming towards the bathroom " Sweetheart I have to go but here's my number call me if you have any questions about being a vampire we will meet again and this is the most important thing don't tell anyone about me."

Caroline still has her hand on his chest looks up at him " Go go where you can't leave I need you."

Klaus smiles down at her and holds both of her hands " I'm only a phone call away and if it's dire I will be there remember tell no one."

He kisses her forehead and disappears out of the bathroom.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is trying to process everything when Elena and Stefan burst in " Caroline there you are, are you ok Damon told us you have been remembering and Katherine gave you a message."

Caroline backs away from Elena " Stay back you did this to me."

Elena inches closer to Caroline " Care it's me Elena I would never hurt you your my friend."

" Why do you look alike?"

Stefan comes closer to her " Caroline I will help you threw this first we need to get you a daylight ring then we're going to get you on animal blood."

Caroline moves her hand and Elena sees her daylight ring " Stefan she already has one."

Stefan looks at Caroline's finger " Caroline where did you get a daylight ring?"

If Caroline tells she would be breaking the most important thing and she doesn't want to give up Nik " I won it outside and thought it looked pretty."

 **Xxx**

Two weeks later

Elijah Mikaelson is going to Mystic Falls to help protect the doppelgänger from his brother. When he gets a call from said brother " I'm surprised you called considering anytime you need to tell me something you send one of your minions to do it."

Klaus sighs it's true he usually sends minions to deliver messages, pick up dry cleaning all sorts of things." This is important I heard you were going to Mystic Falls to make sure a certain doppelgänger is there let me save you a trip she is I've seen her with my own eyes."

Elijah straightening his suit " And is she still alive?"

Klaus rolls his eyes " Yes she is still alive I need her alive I'm not going to kill her until I need her."

Elijah rubs the bridge of his nose " Is there a reason to this call Niklaus."

" Yes let's make a deal big brother I know how much you like deals."

Elijah sighs his brother is only after one thing break his curse unbound his werewolf curse " Why would I make a deal with you I know you never hold up your end of the deal?"

" Because I will tell you where our siblings are if you make sure one blondie baby vampire named Caroline Forbes stays alive."

Elijah wants his siblings back and is surprised by the deal " That's it just keep Caroline Forbes alive and you will tell me where our siblings are."

Klaus smiles he has missed Caroline since that night he has not gotten her out of his head he has been talking to her every night and sending her blood bags everyday. " Yes I give you my word."

Elijah agrees and the next day he is three hours outside of Mystic Falls He had meets Elena. Damon runs a coat rack threw his chest thinking he's dead. When Elijah comes too he's phone rings it's his witch Jonas Martin that his son Luka found a Caroline Forbes in Mystic Falls.

The next day he is in Mystic Falls knocking on Caroline's front door. Caroline was in her house trying to figure out how to tell her mom she's a vampire she has been keeping her blood delivers a secret from her too.

When there's a knock at on the door she moves the curtain and and sees a suit clad gentlemen. "Miss Forbes I am told you are familiar with my brother Niklaus Mikaelson I am Elijah Mikaelson."

Caroline opens the door " I can't invite you in my mom owns the house."

Elijah nods " I won't be long I just wanted to give you my number and tell you if you are ever in trouble call this number myself or one of my witches will rescue you."

Caroline looks at the piece of paper in his hand " Why are you being so nice to me we don't even know each other?"

Elijah puts one of his hands in his pants pocket " Miss Forbes my brother Niklaus sent me here to look out for you. He seems to fancy you."

Caroline takes the piece of paper " Thank you Elijah."

 **Xxx**

A week later

Caroline is walking to her car when Jules sprays her with vervain and Brady, Jules boyfriend shoots her in the head.

Caroline wakes up in a cage she frantically starts looking for her phone so she can text either Klaus or Elijah for help. When Brady is sitting across from the cage shoots her in the chest.

Brady finally leaves after he shoots her a third time with metal bullets, sprays her with her vervain from a mini water gun and uses a blowgun to shoot her in the neck with a wooden bullet.

Caroline manages to get the metal bullets out of her and is working on the wooden bullets when she sees her phone on the counter across from her. She sticks her arm out as far as she can get it and can't reach it.

She can't reach the latch on the cage either.

She can reach a pair of chains she picks up the chains and throws one end at her phone instead of just her phone falling the books it was on falls too skidding her phone to hit the cage.

She looks up at the door to make sure no one is coming. When she doesn't hear anyone coming she quickly opens her phone and the first contact she comes across is Elijah's she guesses he's closer than Klaus who she hasn't seen since that day in the bathroom. She texts Elijah "Help."

 **Xxx**

Outside the trailer Damon and Stefan decided they were going to save Caroline Jules called Stefan asking for a deal they will give back Caroline if Stefan gives over Tyler so he can join her pack.

Damon and Stefan have killed everyone but Brady and Jules when Elijah's witch Jonas comes threw the trees giving everyone an aneurysm.

While Elijah vamps into the Rv and opens Caroline's cage. Caroline crawls out of the cage and gives Elijah a hug " Thank you Elijah."

Elijah doesn't do hugs unless they're from Rebekah. He feels uncomfortable. " Your welcome Miss Forbes."

Elijah and Caroline come out of the Rv and Jules and Brady are knocked out.

Damon and Stefan are getting up " Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah looks down at Caroline and slips a piece of paper into her blooded hand " I made a deal with Elena to protect her friends Miss Forbes is her friend."

 **Xxx**

That night after Caroline got all the blood off her she sat on her bed and called Klaus just like the note Elijah gave her said " When you get home call Niklaus he'll want to make sure your safe."

" Hello love."

Caroline smiles after the day she has had his voice is a welcoming release " Hi Nik."

Klaus can sense something is wrong in her voice " What's wrong"

Caroline takes a breath and tells him her day. Klaus is outraged but thankful his brother saved her. " Well love here's some good news I will be coming back to town in two weeks."

Caroline looks out the window " I've missed you."

Klaus smiles " I've missed you too love."

 **Xxx**

Two weeks later.

Klaus didn't tell Caroline he was in Alarics body he didn't want to freak her out so right after he was put back in his body he vamped out of Alarics apartment and to her house.

He knocks on the door and Caroline answers in her pajamas a tank top and a pair of shorts. She hugs him excitedly " Nik your here."

Klaus smiles into her hair " I am love I'm here."

Caroline smiles up at him " How long are you here for."

Klaus takes her hand and guides her to the swing on the porch " For a while, can you help me with something while I'm here?"

Caroline nods " Sure what?"

Klaus smiles at the enthusiastic baby vampire " I need you to help me get keep the ingredients to unleash my werewolf side."

Caroline is a little confused by the answer but is so happy Nik is back he's here on the side of her she doesn't have to call where he was to talk to him anymore." I'll help."

Klaus smiles he has one more thing to ask her " When I unleash my werewolf side I will be the most powerful person ever I want you right there beside me as my queen."

Caroline smiles and throws her arms around him one more time " Of course I'll be your queen I really like you Nik."

Klaus pulls back a little " I fancy you love."

Caroline leans up and kisses him. Klaus lifts her up and puts her on his lap and his hands go around her waist. While he kisses her back with just enough passion as she's giving him.


End file.
